zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Vesta/History
Background Vesta is the first daughter born to King Gold and Queen Juno, making her the older sister of Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra. She represents the element of fire as well as life. She was originally born an alicorn, but eventually earned his alicorn wings. One day, Vesta discovered a young pegasus named Prometheus trying to steal food from their castle. She caught him, but her father instead arranged for him to be taken in by the royal guard. Years later, Prometheus became the captain of Vesta's Flame Guard and developed a close, professional and loyal relationship with her, which eventually blossomed into an intimate, romantic relationship, which the pair agreed to keep discreet and secret from the public. Like her sisters, they lived happily as a family until their father mysteriously disappeared one day. However, with no leads regarding his location or fate, the sisters continue to rule Wu Xing in his absence until they can find another clue. Though Vesta has taken over ruling Wu Xing in her father's absence, she hopes to find him and return him to the throne as the rightful ruler. Her and Prometheus' relationship deepened and eventually resulted in the birth of their daughter, Apolla. However, Apolla was kidnapped by Shadow Ponies during a Shadowlands invasion and Prometheus was killed trying to rescue her. Vesta was overcome with sadness and grief and ultimately became depressed at the loss of her daughter. She was able to use her life magic to resurrect Prometheus, unable to bare losing him as well. She held onto the prospect that her daughter may have escaped and hoped to find her one day, but years of disappointment took their toll on her heart. Many had even come to Wu Xing claiming either to be or have found Apolla to claim some sort of reward, but each time they proved to be fake. While Prometheus believed Apolla is still out there, Vesta had declared that her name never be spoken again. Journey to the West Running out of ideas, Vesta sent a message across the sea to Canterlot, requesting the aid of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but was disappointed when the two sisters sent Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends instead. Vesta was ready to turn them away since they were not the help she requested, but her adviser, Lucky Streak cited their many victories and convinced her to let them stay and help. During this time, Vesta was known to have gotten into arguments with her sisters at an increasing rate, which Prometheus attributed to the stress of ruling the kingdom and their lack of progress with finding Gold. However, it was revealed that these arguments were due to the influence of Rage Gems in the silver bracelets given to them by a local silversmith, who was none other than their uncle Prince Silver in disguise. Silver, ignorant to their relation to him, attacked the sisters to take the throne for himself. Terra intervened, however, and revealed the truth to Silver that they were all his nieces. Silver did not believe her at first and was overcome with shock and guilt for having attacked his own family yet again. But before the siblings could question him further, their attention was drawn away to an attack by the Shadow Ponies. Vesta attempted to recharge the light barrier that shielded the city, but she feared she was not as powerful as her father. Silver arrived and offered his aid, thereby allowing them to recharge the barrier and repel the attack. As she recovered, Vesta was tended to by Prometheus and arranged for a celebration to honor Silver. Days later, Gold's hidden diary was discovered and details his extensive research into the Shadowlands and a way to cure Shadow Ponies. Believing the Shadowlands held a clue to his whereabouts, she mounted an expedition to the Shadowlands, where they found Gold in the form of a statue. Thanks to Silver, Gold was restored and revealed his spell that could cure every Shadow Pony that had been infected by the Darkness. During the spell, Vesta discovered that Sunset Shimmer was her missing daughter, Apolla. Despite Vesta's protests, Gold offered himself up as the host of the Darkness and turned himself into a statue once more. Complying with her father's wishes, Vesta arranged for his body to be placed in Tartarus. Vesta was left little time to speak with Sunset until they found each other in Apolla's old nursery where they happily reunited after many years. Following this, Vesta declared the beginning of the Festival of Gold, an annual celebration to honor Gold's sacrifice for the kingdom and also coronated Sunset Shimmer as a princess. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z